1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to high sensitivity, high bandwidth, low pressure sensors and, more particularly, to the application of these devices in air gauges for use in, for example, lithography devices.
2. Related Art
Conventional low pressure air gauges utilize mass flow sensors, which have relatively long response times, or low bandwidths, typically in the range of a tens of Hz. The relatively low bandwidths are not suitable for higher speed operations, such as, for example, lithography scanning applications.
What are needed therefore are high sensitivity, low pressure air gauges having higher bandwidths than are presently available.